


Party Invitation

by MistressKat, pushkin666



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: He hoped that Thorin would forget their last bitter words and come to his party.





	1. Chapter 1

It was six months away but the party was already in the planning stages. It was to celebrate Bilbo’s one year anniversary of coming home from his travels. It gave him something to do, something to think about and he was busy writing out the invitations even though they wouldn’t be sent out for some weeks yet. This one though, he passed it to and from one hand to another, this one would need to be sent soon. Bilbo looked at the address. Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. He hoped he’d come, hoped he’d forgotten those last bitter words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An addendum...

**The note Thorin sends back:**   
  
_To the attention of Master Baggins, the Shire_   
  
_Greetings and blessings on your household and most sincere gratitude for your invitation. My company and I will be honoured to accept. Travel conditions and matters of the state permitting, we shall arrive ere Lithe and camp outside the Shire so as not to inconvenience you or yours unduly._   
  
_Respectfully,_   
_Thorin_   
_Son of Thrain, Son of Thror_   
_King of Erebor_

 

***  
  
  
 **The note Thorin _wants_ to sends back:**  
  
 _Bilbo,_  
  
 _I will come. If you'll have me still._  
  
 _Thorin_


End file.
